A Universal Serial Bus (USB) device establishes one operating speed during enumeration of the device and remains at the established speed indefinitely while powered. The USB device maintains the established speed regardless of whether (i) the device is switched to or from a limited power mode of operation or (ii) the speed is warranted for the actual application.
Once a device enumerates as a high speed device, the device remains at a high speed. The device operating as a high speed device has a higher power consumption than a full speed device. However, a device may remain at the high speed (high power consumption) mode, even though the high speed is sometimes not necessary. High speed devices are not battery friendly and may provide excessive capability (i.e., more speed than necessary) for some applications. Conventional approaches are not configured to change an established USB configuration.